


feel my heart against yours now

by itsziallbaby



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, literally this is all i could write idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsziallbaby/pseuds/itsziallbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s gotten used to the clutter bathroom counters and the faint smell of smoke and the pair of shoes in the doorway that he always trips over. He’s gotten used to Zayn, and now Liam isn’t sure what he’d do if Zayn wasn’t the first thing he saw when he woke up and the last thing he looked at before he fell asleep. It’s a big feeling to have at twenty, but it feels right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel my heart against yours now

**Author's Note:**

> aka zayn and liam are so ridiculously in love its ridiculous
> 
> also, comment/kudo/recommend my story because i will love you lots

The alarm clock rouses them. Liam blinks his eyes open and rolls onto his stomach, stretching out his back. Zayn wakes more slowly, with a low moan, he shifts to his side and buries his head under the blankets, trying to tune out the high pitched beeping. “Make it stop,” Zayn grumbles, nearly incoherent with sleep and pillow in his mouth. 

Liam pulls himself out of bed to cross the room. “Put it over on the dresser Liam,” Zayn had said. “It’ll make me get up to turn it off.” Needless to say, Liam was the one getting up every morning to turn off the alarm, Zayn usually still in bed whining about five more minutes. 

Liam presses the off button, stretching his arms and looking at himself in the mirror, did he really need a shave or could he just go to class a little scruffy today?

“You look fine,” Zayn grumbles from behind Liam. He turns around to find Zayn sitting up, naked from the waist up except for a few necklaces that swing on his chest. He’s yawning and rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes, hair soft and fluffy, clean for now of the usual assortment of gels and product Zayn sculpts it with. 

Liam smiles, Zayn always chastened him for being a morning person, but Liam hasn’t mentioned that he’s been more inclined to like them ever since he started waking up next to Zayn. “Do you think I need a shave?” 

Zayn shakes his head and lifts his arms, making grabby motions with his hands like a grubby toddler. Liam is very fond of him. 

He makes his way across the room again, kicking away Zayn’s jeans and button up that were taken off in a frenzy last night, smiling faintly at the memory. The bed is still warm, even as Liam climbs over the covers, hovering over Zayn, he can see what the other man was in no hurry to leave it. 

Zayn smiles and wraps warm hands around Liam’s neck, pulling them closer together. “Mmmm, let’s never leave this bed.” Zayn mumbles, brushing his lips against Liam’s. 

“We’ve got to get ready for class,” Liam says, but even he hears how half hearted that sounded. Zayn smiles, he can smell Liam’s weakness like an animal and Liam knows Zayn’s going to take full advantage of it. 

Zayn kisses him more fully, licking Liam’s mouth open and lightly running his fingernails up and down Liam’s toned back. Liam knows this trick, and most days he’d have enough self control to stop, but it’s the beginning of winter and going outside meant leaving the warmth of his tiny apartment and he’s got this gorgeous boy in his bed and really, who needs Introductory French?

“Don’t you have an essay to turn in?” Liam asks, flopping over to his side of the bed. He’ll be okay missing this one class, but Zayn was known for skipping a class or two once a week, or whenever Niall and Louis would call him up, tempting him with promises of alcohol and weed. 

“I can email it to my professor, tell him I’m sick with that cold that’s been going around. He won’t have a problem with it. I’m the only bloody kid who actually understands the novel.” 

“Tell me what it was about, again.” Liam asks, getting back under the covers. They weren’t going to class today, that much was already obvious. 

“It’s about a man with a lot of money, how he ruins his relationship because he drinks too much and loves too hard.” Zayn turns onto his side so he’s facing Liam. “It’s set in the twenties, think about the soundtrack and the costumes....” 

Liam smiled, Zayn wanted to write screenplays, wanted to take works written by the masters and retell them in a way that everyone could understand and enjoy. On their second date, Zayn drank too much wine and talked about how he would’ve written the new Star Trek movie for forty minutes. Liam spent that night watching his too red lips and his gesturing hands and his caramel colored eyes and told himself he would not fall in love with this boy.

It’s been seven months since that night, and Liam has failed miserably. 

He lays his head on a pillow, it’s so warm and cozy under the duvet, that Liam takes back his laughter at Zayn’s earlier question to stay here forever. “Favorite quote?” He asks, sneaking an arm around Zayn’s waist and pulling him closer. 

“All I think of ever is that I love you,” Zayn murmurs, letting his head fall into Liam’s chest. “All I ever think of ever is that I love you, I love you , I love you.” 

Traffic is just beginning to pick up outside, Liam can hear the faint honking of horns and shouting of students. He glances up at the window to see snow falling softly outside, it’s almost time for winter hols, and Liam has high hopes for a white Christmas. 

“We still going to your parent’s for Christmas?” Liam asks softly, mostly into Zayn’s hair that was tickling his nose. This would be the Liam’s first time meeting Zayn’s family, and while he’s never been nervous about meeting parents before, this is different. This one matters. 

“Mhmm. And yours for New Years, yeah?” Zayn mumbles into Liam’s chest, breath warm. 

“Yeah. Warning though, my sister’s can be a right pain in the arse.” 

Zayn laughs, and because he’s so closely pressed against the other boy, it shakes Liam just as much as it does Zayn. 

“S’alright, my sisters are too.” Zayn says, kissing his way across Liam’s collarbones and back again. “They’ll love you though.” 

“My mum will be over the moon when she sees you,” Liam moans as Zayn gently bites down on his neck. “She’ll be the most embarrassing of them all.” 

Zayn doesn’t answer, but throws one leg on the other side of Liam, pulling himself in an upright position sitting on Liam’s upper thighs. “Let’s stop talking about our mums,” he whispers, putting his hands on Liam’s shoulders and kissing him soundly. 

Liams hums in appreciation and places his hands on Zayn’s thin waist, helping the other man build a rhythm as he rubbed against him. 

Zayn catches one of Liam’s full lips in his and bites down hard, slipping a hand under Liam’s tank top to squeeze his nipple. “M’in love with you,” He whispers, bucking his hips a little faster. “M’so in love with you Liam Payne.” 

Liam gasps and arches his back, leaving his neck exposed to Zayn’s rather frequent vampire tendencies. His favorite novel is Dracula, after all. 

“Love you Zayn,” Liam whispers before gripping the upper part of Zayn’s arms and switching their position in one fluid movement. Zayn looked up at him wide eyed and surprised, lips red from kissing and cheeks flushed. Liam wants to make Zayn’s cheeks flush for the rest of his life.

He kisses Zayn on the mouth, moving down towards his chin when Zayn opened his mouth for more. He pouts for a second before Liam begins sucking on his neck, slowly moving down past his collarbone. He kisses down Zayn’s sternum, right over his belly button and down until he’s right at the waistband of Zayn’s black boxers. 

“This is the last time we’re skipping class, right?” Liam asks, ghosting his breath right over the tented part of Zayn’s pants. 

“Yes, God yes.” Zayn says, already gripping the sheets in anticipation of what’s to come. 

“Promise?” Liam asks, teasing. If Zayn was making him miss class, he had to pay somehow. 

“Jesus Liam, I promise okay!” Zayn always gets vocal and whining in bed, and Liam sometimes likes to see how loud he can make the other boy beg. 

Now isn’t one of those times though, so he just smiles at Zayn’s lack of discretion and gets to work, pulling down Zayn’s boxers and sucking him off. Zayn’s whimpering and squirming until Liam uses his hands to hold down at Zayn’s waist, probably pressing bruises alongside the heart and skull tattoos. Zayn comes, moaning into a pillow and legs shaking where they’re wrapped tightly around Liam’s torso. 

Liam kisses his way back up to Zayn’s mouth, he looks calm and sedated, like he’s ready to fall back asleep at any second.

But he pulls Liam in for a surprisingly heated kiss, slipping his hands down Liam’s basketball shorts. Liam gets off quickly, hands running through Zayn’s hair, panting into Zayn’s mouth, coming in his pants like he’s a twelve year old again. 

Liam sighs, now that they’ve made a proper mess there’s no chance he can just stay in bed all day. He kisses Zayn again, and maybe he’s just young and naive, but a part of him says that he’ll never, ever get tired of kissing Zayn. 

“Well I guess I’m going to have a shower,” Zayn smiles guiltily, “you email your teacher that essay alright?” Zayn nods, but his eyes are already half closed. Liam shakes his head, he might be in love with a toddler. 

He leaves the bed and walks over to the bathroom. There’s a mess on the counter, half empty bottles of gel and hairspray, and it looks like Zayn forgot to put the cap on the toothpaste again. Liam just smiles at the clutter, glad of the reminder that Zayn Malik was indeed human. 

He showers quickly, washing himself off and taking just a few minutes to stand in the hot water. The water pressure in his apartment is shit, but he’s gotten used to it. He’s gotten used to the creaky floorboards and the sealed shut windows and the total lack of air conditioning in the summers. He’s gotten used to the clutter bathroom counters and the faint smell of smoke and the pair of shoes right in the doorway that he always trips over. He’s gotten used to Zayn, and now Liam isn’t sure what he’d do if Zayn wasn’t the first thing he saw when he woke up and the last thing he looked at before he fell asleep. It’s a big feeling to have at twenty, but it feels right. 

He gets out and wraps a towel around his waist before going back into the bedroom. Zayn’s still in bed, but he’s got his laptop out and he’s typing away. 

“And send.” Zayn says, and there’s the faint whoosh from the computer, apparently the sound an email makes being sent away. 

Liam grins and makes his way to the dresser, pulling on a pair of clean sweats and a shirt. “Liked you better naked,” Zayn comments from the bed, and all Liam can do is shake his head and try to hide his smile.

“Would you like some coffee?” Liam offers, but Zayn shakes his head and pats the space next to him where the bed is empty. 

Liam rolls his eyes but obliges, crawling back into bed, getting under the covers and interlocking his ankles with Zayn’s. 

“Want you to stay right here forever,” he says, stroking the scruff on Liam’s cheek. 

“We’ve got class tomorrow though, you promised-” Zayn cuts him off with a loud and dramatic groan and Liam giggles in the sheets. 

“You’ve ruined the moment!” Zayn exclaims, not looking the least bit upset. 

They’re quiet for a moment, nose to nose, just breathing each other’s air and sharing each other’s heat. Liam knows that he’ll start to get antsy eventually and Zayn will need a cigarette before long and that staying here forever isn’t a real option, but he doesn’t think about that now. Now, Liam thinks about a certain tattooed, brown eyed, model of a boy; the one, he thinks, that may have his heart. 

“I love you,” he says simply, meaning it more every time he says it. 

“Love you more,” Zayn says, kissing him softly and Liam doesn’t even bother telling him how impossibly wrong he was. 

Sooner or later they’ll have to get up, Liam knows this, but right now, laying next to Zayn, everything feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at not-poetic.tumblr.com, i'm currently taking fic ideas
> 
> leave a comment and tell me what you liked/what you didn't, it's honestly so helpful and makes me a better writer!


End file.
